thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 113
Vol. 3 Issue 113 is the forty eight issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 113th issue overall. This is the second and last part of Hope's Adventures Under Ground story arc. Synopsis Darkness bearer Jackie Estacado's daughter Hope has wandered beyond the perimeter of her father's vigilantly guarded estate, Erewon. When night falls in the woods and the supernatural begins to stir, Hope is more at home that ever before. Don't miss this twisted fairytale that illustrates firsthand that Hope is truly her father's daughter! Characters * The Doppelganger * Hope * Jenny Romano * White Rabbit * Ancient Ones * Pixie * Scarlet Queen * Darkling Kittens * Ferryman * Cathead Plot Summary Previously The Doppelganger tries to open the tunnel by force, but fails. He's then approached by a pixie who tells that he can't open the tunnel as it was created only for Hope alone. The pixie continues by telling that the Ancient Ones invited Hope to their realm to test her. Is she succeeds, Hope will return back, but if she fails, the Doppelganger will never see her again. Underground, Hope gets stuck in a tar and the tar babies begin to drown her. She asks the White Rabbit for help, but he's hesitant to help her. Instead he suggest Hope to use her Darkness powers to get out. She does that and manages to get out of the tar. They're then confronted by the Scarlet Queen. The queen then proceeds to decapitate the White Rabbit and attack Hope. With the help from Darkling Kittens, Hope manages to push the Scarlet Queen into the tar. The queen then curses Hope as she drowns. The decapitated White Rabbit then gives his pocket watch to Hope in order to pay the Ferryman for the passage to the island. As the Ferryman arrives, Hope gives him the watch and he takes her to the island. At the island, Hope is met by the Ancient Ones. The Ancient Ones convince her that she's like them. They reveal that in order to enter this world someone must invite them, like for example Balakov. They continued by saying that when the time is right, Hope will invite the Ancient Ones into the Earth and under their rule the world will become a paradise. After filling Hope's head with lies and putting a glamour on her, they send her back home. As she returns back from the tunnel, Hope is met by the Doppelganger. He asks Hope to tell her everything the Ancient Ones told her, but she's tired and instead goes to the bed. When they return home, Hope lays besides Jenny and cries. To be continued... Trivia * This issue incorporates various elements from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ** The Underground is a reference to the the Wonderland. ** The Scarlet Queen is a reference to the Queen of Hearts. * The Ferryman is a reference to the Charon the ferryman of Hades from Greek mythology who carries souls of the newly deceased across the rivers Styx and Acheron that divided the world of the living from the world of the dead. Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3